The Demon and the Angel
by DrumAngel
Summary: Tsubaki Ikata has had a normal life so far . . . but that soon changes. Demons, angels, and all kinds of monsters have entered into his world. He's the only one that can stop the evil from destroying the world. Can he do it? R&R please. First fanfic
1. Prologue

**The Demon and the Angel**1

Prologue

Fourteen years ago on May 19th, I was born but I was born with three different personalities. One was a caring and nice one, the other one was an evil and dangerous one, and the last one was just an average one. The doctors had no clue what was wrong with me but the pastor at the church that my parents go to knew. He said that I had a demon and an angel inside me. At first, it didn't seem like a big problem but a week later, the demon and the angel awoke. Since I was a baby at that time, the demon and the angel was a baby too. So an angel from heaven came to take the baby angel there. As soon as the angel left, a demon came to take the baby demon but before they left, the demon killed my parents and destroyed my home.

Miraculously, I survived.

From there, I was sent to my uncle's house and since I was little, I didn't remember anything that happened on that day. My uncle wasn't married and he never had a child before so he had a really hard time taking care of me. Somehow, he managed. But two years later, he was killed. No one knew who killed him. The police searched and searched but could never find the killer. For some reason, all my other relatives were killed too. So they kept investigating while I was sent to an orphanage. The people there were very nice though. They raised me and I had lots of fun. When I was old enough, I went to school too.

Things went really well until I turned fourteen. I had to leave the orphanage because I was too old. Before I left, I had to find a high school to go to and since the orphanage was really poor, I had to buy my own tuition. To do that, I had to get a job. While I was trying to find a high school and a job, the orphanage owner told me that one of his friends is a principal at a high school. I decided to check it out and look for a job later. I got all my stuff, said bye to everyone, and left.


	2. High School

**The Demon and the Angel**2

Chapter 1: High School

Me: (looks at the school) Whoa! That's huge!!

I stared at the school for a while. Then, I looked at the students. Since this was a big school, I assumed that there would be a lot of students too. And I was right. There was so many of them.

Me: Now I have to find the principal's office. But . . . where is it? (looks around) Hmm. (sighs) I'm going to have to find it myself.

I walked up to the front entrance and went in. This school was big on the outside and the inside. The halls were so long and there were lots of doors on each side. Everything was clean too.

Me: Heh heh. This school is awesome. But this must cost a lot. I didn't even get a job yet.

I walked around trying to find the principal's office. Eventually, I found it but it felt like hours.

Me: (knocks on the door) Hello?

???: Come in.

I walked in. The room was pretty big but it barely had anything in it. On one of the walls, there was a picture that caught my eye. It looked like a demon and an angel fighting. I stared at it until I snapped back to reality. I turned around and sat in one of the chairs that was in front of the desk.

???: Are you Tsubaki Ikata?

Me: Yes.

The man in front of me had brownish grayish hair and he wore glasses. I looked at his shirt, and there was a nametag. It said "Principal Takahata."

Takahata: Well, welcome to the Fuyasaki campus. I've already got everything ready for you, even the room and uniform.

Me: Thanks, but how much is this going to cost?

Takahata: It's going to be all free.

Me: Really!? Why?

Takahata: My friend, the orphanage owner, told me that you were an orphan. We give everything for free for orphans here.

Me: Oh. Heh, I don't need a job then.

Takahata: No, you still need a job to get spending money.

Me: Oh yeah. (sighs) Looks like I still need to find a job.

Takahata: I got one for you. You're going to deliver newspapers.

Me: Newspaper delivery . . . hmm. I guess that's alright.

Takahata: Excellent. While I get everything ready, you can go look around the school but be back here in twenty minutes.

I walked out of the room and looked around. No one was in the halls.

Me: (thinking) School must have started.

I walked out of the school and went around it.

Me: Oh yeah.

I pulled out a map of the Fuyasaki campus. I forgot that the orphanage owner gave it to me before I left.

Me: The school is big on the inside and the outside, but the campus is amazing.

The orphanage owner also told me some things about the campus. He said that there was almost everything you could ever imagine. They had swimming pools, volleyball courts, a bathing area with two bath houses for each gender, baseball fields, dorms, schools from elementary to college, and a lot of other stuff. This place was awesome.

Me: Well, I should check the dorms. I don't really know where I live but I could take a guess. Hmm. I'll check Dorm B.

I walked up to the dorm and went inside. There were probably three floors of rooms. I checked every door to see if one of them was mine. Eventually, I found my room on the 3rd floor. On the door, it said "Tsubaki Ikata." The door was open so I went inside. The room was pretty good. It was better than the orphanage. My room had a bunk bed for two people, a little table in the middle of the room, a little television, a sofa, two desks, a clock, a mini kitchen, and a bathroom.

Me: Nice. Oh, I better check the time. (looks at my watch) Shoot!!

I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the dorm to the principal's office.


	3. Unexpected

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Me: Man, I can't believe it's been thirty minutes already. (runs up to the principal's office's door) (opens the door) Sorry I'm late. (closes the door) I was just checking my do . . .

Standing in front of the desk was a woman. She had sky blue hair and glasses. She had a nametag too. It said "Nurse and Counselor Shizuna."

Shizuna: (smiles) Hello.

Me: Hello . . . Uh, where's the principal?

Shizuna: He had to go to a meeting.

Me: Oh, okay.

Shizuna: Here's your uniform. (gives the uniform)

Me: (takes it) Thanks.

Shizuna: Have you found your room yet?

Me: Yes ma'm.

Shizuna: That's good. I'll take you to your classroom then.

We walked out of the principal's office and into the long halls.

Shizuna: Do you think that you will like it here?

Me: Yeah.

Shizuna: If you need help with anything, you can ask me.

Me: Okay.

Shizuna: (looks at me) Are you nervous?

Me: Kinda. I've never been to a school like this before.

Shizuna: You'll be fine. People here are very nice and kind. I know you'll like it here.

We kept walking for a while until we reached my classroom. It was classroom 3-C.

Shizuna: Are you ready?

Me: (takes a deep breath) Yeah.

She opened the door and went in. I went in after her. As soon as I went in, there were at least thirty students staring at me. I got really nervous but then, all of a sudden, there was an explosion outside.

All of the students ran over to the windows to see what was going on. The teacher, nurse Shizuna, and I ran over there too. When I got to the window, I looked outside and there was a figure in front of the explosion. I couldn't really see him very well so I ran out of the classroom and out the school. I got close enough to see but far enough so that the figure couldn't see me. I looked at the figure carefully. It had horns and long black wings. I couldn't really see anything else. The figure was just standing there staring at the ground. Then, it looked up and a beam of light came out of the sky. The light was really bright so it hurt my eyes but I could still see a little bit. The figure smiled, flew towards the light, and disappeared. The light went away after that.

Me: (thinking) What was that?

Intercom: Everyone, sorry for the interruption, but due to some unknown explosion, school will be ended right now.

Me: That was weird.

I was walking back to the classroom but saw Principal Takahata and stopped to talk to him.

Takahata: Sorry about earlier.

Me: No problem, but what was that explosion?

Takahata: I'm not really sure. I'm going over there right now though.

Me: Okay.

Takahata: Since school is over early, you should look around the campus. (smiles) You might see some familiar friends. (walks away)

Me: (thinking) Familiar friends?

I walked back to the classroom. When I got there, more than half of the students and the teacher were gone. I looked out the window to where the explosion was and a lot of people were gathering around the hole. Most of them were students and the rest were teachers. Principal Takahata was there too. I thought about the figure that was just standing there. He kinda looked like the demon in the painting. I wasn't really sure though. I thought about that for a while until I heard a voice behind me.

???: Hey. Remember me?

Me: (turns around) Kazuki!?!?

Kazuki: Haha, you still remember.

???: You should remember me then.

Me: (looks behind Kazuki) Sanosuke!?!?

Sanosuke: You have a pretty good memory.

Kazuki: Yeah right. He probably just guessed.

All: (laughs)

We talked for a while in the classroom. Both of them were old friends. I met them at the orphanage. Kazuki was the first friend I made at the orphanage. He's really talkative and sometimes annoying. I met Sanosuke a little bit after I met Kazuki. He's kinda quiet but he's really smart and a good friend. They were both adopted later so they left before me.

After we stopped talking, they took me everywhere on the campus. There was a lot of more stuff than the ones that the orphanage owner told me. After all that, we ate dinner at the cafeteria and walked back to the dorms.

Kazuki: How have you been?

Me: Alright. How about you and your new parents?

Kazuki: We've been good. I like my new family.

Me: How about you Sanosuke?

Sanosuke: Good.

Me: (yawns) Cool.

Kazuki: Tired?

Me: Yeah. I barely got any sleep last night since I was packing all my stuff. Oh yeah. Which dorm are both of you in?

Kazuki: We're both in B. Third floor.

Me: Me too!!

Kazuki: Awesome!! Maybe our rooms are right next to each other. Me and Sanosuke are on opposite sides.

Me: Heh, maybe.

We talked a little bit more until we arrived at our dorm.

Kazuki: So, where's your room?

Me: Right here (points at my door)

Sanosuke: Your room is right next to mine then. (points at his door)

Me: Cool!!

Kazuki: No fair. What about me?

Me and Sanosuke: (laughs a little)

Me: Well, I'll see you both tomorrow. Goodnight.

Sanosuke: Goodnight. (walks in his room) (closes the door)

Kazuki: (sadly) Goodnight. (walks away)

I walked in my room, turned on the lights, and started to unpack my stuff. I kept unpacking until I pulled out my picture of me and my family. It's the only thing I have to remember my parents by. I was a baby back then so I don't really know anything about my mom and dad. I don't know if they were nice or bad but I do know that I had parents. In the picture, I was a baby. My mom and dad looked really happy. All I knew was that they died. I also heard that my uncle and all my other relatives died two years later. I don't have any relatives anymore. Just friends. I put the picture next to the TV. I finished unpacking, took a shower, changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, and went over to the bunk bed. I looked at it.

Me: I wonder who my roommate is going to be.

I thought about the roommate a little bit more then went on the top bed and slept. I always wanted to sleep on the top of a bunk bed.


	4. New Student

**The Demon and the Angel**4

Chapter 3: New Student

RING RING RING

Me: (turns off the alarm) (yawns) So sleepy. (sleeps some more)

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Me: (angrily) Man! (shouts) Coming! (walks to the door) (opens the door)

Sanosuke was standing there already dressed in his uniform.

Sanosuke: (looks at me) You don't look ready at all.

Me: I just woke up. That's why.

Sanosuke: Well, get ready. I'm going to get Kazuki. (sighs) He never wakes up.

Me: Heh. I'll be down in a minute.

Sanosuke: Okay. (walks away)

I went back inside, got ready, and walked downstairs. Sanosuke was there but Kazuki wasn't.

Me: Where's Kazuki?

Sanosuke: He's coming down. It takes him a while to get ready. His roommate causes him to slow down.

Me: Do you have a roommate?

Sanosuke: Yeah. He's alright.

Me: I've been thinking about my roommate last night.

Sanosuke: Well, I hope you don't get a roommate like Kazuki.

Both: (laughs a little)

Kazuki came running down from the stairs.

Kazuki: Sorry I'm late. My roommate is crazy.

Me: Heh.

Kazuki: Oh yeah. You don't have a roommate yet do you, Tsubaki.

Me: Of course not. I just got here.

Kazuki: Well, don't get a roommate like mine.

Me: Can I choose?

Sanosuke: No. I think he's just saying that.

Kazuki: Whatever.

We were walking to the classroom talking about my roommate. Kazuki was making all kinds of stuff up. He told me that, if I'm lucky, I might have a girl for a roommate.

Me: That can't happen.

Kazuki: It could! You may never know.

We talked a little bit more and finally reached the classroom. We went in and sat in some seats at the back of the class. The class wasn't going to start until five minutes. The teacher wasn't here yet and some of the students weren't either. A girl came up to us. She looked kinda familiar.

Kazuki: Hey, Koyuki.

Me: (thinking) I remember. She's Kazuki's sister.

Koyuki: (angrily) Don't "hey" me. You had classroom duty yesterd-

Kazuki: Remember Tsubaki? (points at me)

Koyuki: Huh? (looks at me) Ah! (blushes) H-h-hey.

Me: Hey.

Kazuki: Wait a minute, you say "hey" to him and not your own brother.

Koyuki: (ignoring him) When did you get here?

Me: Yesterday.

Koyuki: Where's your room?

Me: Right next to Sanosuke's.

Koyuki: Okay. Maybe I'll come over sometime.

After she stopped talking, we heard the door open. The teacher walked in. At that time, I noticed that most of the students were here.

Koyuki: I better go. (winks) Bye. (walks out of the room)

Me: What class is she in?

Kazuki: The one next to ours.

Our teacher was a women and she looked pretty young. She walked to the front of the classroom.

Teacher: Before we start, I'd like to introduce a new student.

Me: (thinking) Oh shoot. It's me.

I got really nervous again but then I saw someone at the door. It was a girl with long blue hair. She walked to the front of the classroom while the teacher went back to her desk. Before she was about to talk, Kazuki interrupted.

Kazuki: Sensei, you might have forgotten but we have another new student.

Me: (whispers) Kazuki, its okay.

Teacher: Oh, yes. Is Tsubaki Ikata here?

Me: (thinking) Aw man.

Teacher: Tsubaki Ikata?

Kazuki: (whispers) Raise your hand idiot.

Me: (raises my hand slowly)

Teacher: Can you come up and introduce yourself too?

Me: S-sure.

I walked up there slowly. When I got there, there were so many people staring at me. I couldn't look at them so I looked at the girl for a minute. She was just staring at the floor with her blue eyes.

Me: (thinking) She has pretty eyes.

Teacher: Since you couldn't do it yesterday, you can go first Tsubaki.

Me: Huh? Oh, okay. Uh, my name is Tsubaki Ikata and I'm fourteen.

Teacher: Can you tell us about your parents?

Me: (sadly) They died a long time ago.

Kazuki and Sanosuke looked at me sadly. The girl stopped staring at the floor and looked at me too. She looked surprised and sad.

Teacher: Oh, do you have any other relatives?

Me: No. I'm the only one.

Teacher: I'm very sorry.

Me: It's ok. I'm used to it.

Teacher: Well, you can sit in the back corner right behind Kazuki.

I walked over there slowly. While I was walking, I couldn't hear anything except my footsteps and the clock ticking. As soon as I sat down, the teacher started talking again.

Teacher: Now, can you introduce yourself? (looks at the girl)

I didn't really want to listen so I stared out the window.

Ren: My name is Ren Mikihara, I'm fourteen, and my parents died a long time ago too.

I stopped staring and looked at her.

Teacher: Are you the only one in your family too?

Ren: Yes.

Teacher: I'm sorry that happened. You can sit in the other corner.

Ren: (walks to her seat)

Teacher: We have two new students so I hope that everyone will be kind and helpful to them. We'll start with the lesson then.

The day went on and it was lunchtime. Kazuki, Sanosuke, Koyuki, and I were at the cafeteria. I stood up.

Kazuki: Where are you going?

Me: To the roof. I want to eat alone today.

Kazuki: Okay.

I walked up to the roof. When I got there, Ren was the only person there. It looked like she was staring at the sky.

Me: Hey. (walks next to her)

Ren: Oh, hey.

Me: Did you eat anything?

Ren: No. I don't have any money.

Me: Oh, uh. You can have my lunch then.

Ren: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah. I'm not that hungry today. (gives my lunch)

Ren: Thanks. (eats the lunch)

Me: Don't you get free lunches?

Ren: I don't know.

Me: You probably do. Orphans get free lunches.

Ren: Oh, okay.

Me: Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did your parents die?

Ren: They died from a fire.

Me: Oh.

Ren: How about your parents?

Me: I don't really know. All I know is that they died.

Ren: What about your friends?

Me: Oh, you mean Kazuki and Sanosuke? Their parents died too. They have new parents though.

Ren: They were adopted?

Me: Yeah. Did you live in an orphanage?

Ren: Yeah.

Me: Why weren't you adopted? You're a really nice person.

Ren: (blushes) I didn't want to be.

Me: Heh, me neither.

DONG DONG DONG

Me: Oh, time to go already?

Ren: Time flies when you're talking with someone. (smiles)

Me: I guess so.


	5. Roommates

**The Demon and the Angel**4

Chapter 4: Roommates

Ren and I went back to our classroom and the day kept going. Before I knew it, school was over. I met up with Ren in front of the school.

Me: (walks up to her) Hey.

Ren: Hey.

Me: So where's your room?

Ren: (looks on a piece of paper) It's in Dorm B, third floor.

Me: Really!?!? My room is there too!!

Ren: (blushes) Too bad we can't be roommates.

Me: (blushes) Y-yeah.

We walked in the dorm and climbed up to the third floor.

Me: Now we have to look for your name on one of the doors.

Ren: Okay.

We searched for a while and couldn't find it. We checked and checked but still couldn't find it.

Me: (looks around) Where could it be?

Ren: (stares at a door) Uh, I think I found it.

Me: (turns around) Really?

Ren: Yeah, come here.

Me: (runs up to her) (looks at the door)

On the door, it had my name. Below my name, it had Ren's name.

Both: (blushes)

I heard some footsteps coming towards us.

Kazuki: Hey Tsubaki. (walks up to us)

Koyuki: (blushes) H-hey. (walks up to us)

Me: Uh, hey guys.

Kazuki: Who's that behind you?

Me: Oh, it's Ren.

Kazuki: Oh, hey.

Ren: Hello.

Koyuki: What are you two doing here?

Me: We were looking for Ren's room.

Kazuki: Did you find it?

Me: Yeah.

Kazuki: Does she have her own room or is it with someone else?

Me: Someone else.

Kazuki: Who's room is it?

Me: M-mine.

Kazuki: That's coo- what!?!?

Koyuki: WHAT!?!? How did that happen!?!?

Me: I don't know.

Koyuki: I'm going to ask the principal. Obviously, he made a mistake. (runs away)

Kazuki: (whispers) I told you it could happen.

Me: (whispers) Yeah, I know.

Kazuki: Well, it's almost dinnertime so I'm going to go eat. Are you two coming?

Me: We'll be there in a minute.

Kazuki: Okay, see ya there. (walks away)

Me: (turns around) So do you want to unpack first?

Ren: Yeah, sure.

We both went in the room. I turned on the light.

Me: I'm going to change.

Ren: Okay.

I walked in the bathroom and changed my clothes.

Me: (walks out of the bathroom) Did you finish unpacking?

Ren: Yeah. (looks at me) You look nice.

Me: Thanks.

Ren: I'll go change too. (walks in the bathroom) (closes the door)

I sat on the bed and waited for a while. I heard the restroom door open. Ren came out.

Me: (stands up) You look nice too.

Ren: (blushes) Thanks.

Me: Let's go. (begins to walk out of the room)

Ren: Okay. (starts walking) Oh, I almost forgot. (walks to her bag) (pulls out a bracelet) (wears it) (walks out of the room)

Me: (looks at the bracelet) That's a pretty bracelet.

Ren: Yeah, my mom gave it to me. It's the only thing I have to remember her by.

Me: Oh. It must be really special to you.

Ren: Yeah, it is.

Me: Were your parents nice?

Ren: I don't know. They died when I was little.

Me: My parents died when I was little too.

Ren: We have a lot of things in common, don't we?

Me: Yeah, I guess we do.

We walked out of the dorm and to the cafeteria. We saw Kazuki and Sanosuke at a table.

Me: Hey. (sits down)

Ren: Hello. (sits down)

Kazuki and Sanosuke: Hey.

Me: Where's Koyuki?

Kazuki: I think she's still at the principal's office. (looks around) Oh, here she comes.

Koyuki came and sat down.

Kazuki: What happened?

Koyuki: I talked to Principal Takahata and he said that there were no other rooms for her right now. (blushes) He also said that they looked good together.

Me and Ren: (blushes)

Me: Don't tell anyone about this though. They might get the wrong idea.

All: Okay.

Me: (looks at Kazuki) Especially you, Kazuki.

Kazuki: What!? Why me?

Me: Remember last time I told you to keep a secret.

Kazuki: Oh yeah. (laughs) I couldn't help it. It was so funny.

Me: Well, this one isn't funny.

Kazuki: Okay okay. I got it.

Me: (sighs) Good. But what do you think everyone would do if they found out?

Kazuki: They would probably kill you.

Me: That makes me even more nervous.

Kazuki: (laughs a little) Relax. All we have to do is not tell anyone. It's a piece of cake.

Me: I hope it is.

Kazuki: Well, for now, let's eat. I'm starving.

We all ate and had a pretty good time. We went to the bathing area after we ate.

Kazuki: Oh man. (rubs his stomach) I shouldn't have eaten so much.

Sanosuke: It's too late now.

Me: Heh.

After we finished, we waited outside for Ren and Koyuki.

Kazuki: (yawns) I'm so sleepy.

Me: Me too.

Kazuki: Oh yeah, don't do anything weird to Ren while she's your roommate.

Me: You know I'm not that kind of guy.

Kazuki: You could be. There's still a lot of stuff about you that I don't know about.

Me: But you know I wouldn't do those kinds of things.

Kazuki: (sighs) I guess so but if you do, just think about the consequences.

Koyuki: (runs up to us with Ren) Hey. Did you all wait long?

Me: No. Let's go.

We walked to our dorms and climbed up to the third floor.

Kazuki: Well, me and Koyuki's rooms are over there so we'll see you guys tomorrow. (walks away)

Koyuki: (smiles) Bye. (starts to walk)

Me: See you guys tomorrow.

Koyuki: Oh, I almost forgot. The principal wants to see you tomorrow at 5o'clock in the morning, Tsubaki.

Me: Okay.

Koyuki: (walks away)

Sanosuke: Why does the principal want to see you for?

Me: It's probably because of the newspaper delivery that I have to do.

Ren: Newspaper delivery?

Me: Yep. Since I have no other relatives to give me money, I had to get a job.

Ren: But I thought you got everything for free at this school.

Me: Not everything. Some stuff aren't free and besides, I need spending money too.

Ren: Oh, maybe I should get a job too then.

Me: You can come with me and we'll ask the principal.

Ren: Okay. (smiles)

Me: (thinking) She's so pretty.

Sanosuke: Well, I'll see you both tomorrow. (walks in his room) (closes the door)

We walked into our room and turned on the lights.

Me: I'm so tired. (lies down on the sofa) This feels great.

Ren: (giggles) (looks at her wrist) Oh no!!

Me: What? (gets up)

Ren: I can't find my bracelet!!


	6. Demon and Angel

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 5: Demon and Angel

Me: Where do you think it is?

Ren: It's probably in the bathing area! When I was taking off my clothes, I took my bracelet off too!

Me: Let's go get it!

Ren: Okay.

We ran out of the dorm to the bathing area.

Ren: I'll go in and get it.

Me: Okay.

She ran in. I waited for a while until I heard some screams and an explosion. All the girls that were inside ran out. Some were wrapped with towels. Some were half dressed and the rest were fully dressed. Ren wasn't with them. I ran inside and looked around but I couldn't see anything because there was so much smoke.

Me: Ren? (coughs) Where are you?

I looked around and saw a figure.

Me: Ren? Is that you?

When I looked carefully, it wasn't Ren. It had horns and long black wings. It was the same thing that was in front of the first explosion. It looked around then stared at me.

???: I finally found you.

Me: Who are you?

???: You don't know? (laughs evilly) I'm the evil side of you. You can call me Demon.

Me: Demon?

Demon: Wait. Why am I telling you my name? You're about to be dead in a second.

He punched me in the face. The impact of the punch made me fall down..

Demon: I've been waiting so long for this.

At that time, another figure popped out of nowhere. This one had a halo and long white wings.

???: Demon, when are you going to give up? You know you can't win.

Demon: I can't win right now but I'm getting stronger.

???: You'll never be strong enough to defeat me.

Demon: (smiles devilishly) Heh heh. You'll see. (disappears)

???: (sighs) Look at all this mess. (snaps his fingers)

In just a second, everything was fixed.

???: I should go too. (looks at me) Oh, it's you.

Me: You know me too?

???: Of course I do. Don't you know me?

Me: No.

???: Oh, I forgot you were too young to remember. I'll explain everything to you later.

Me: Wait. What's your name?

???: (smiles) Angel. (disappears)

I was so confused but I decided to think about that later. I kept looking around and found Ren lying on the floor. I ran over to her.

Me: Ren? Hey, Ren?

She was unconscious. I looked around for her bracelet and found it. I put it in my pocket and carried Ren to our room. While I was walking, I looked at Ren's face and it had a small cut.

Me: (thinking) I should put a bandage on her when we get back.

I got to the room after a while. I put Ren down on the sofa and got some bandages. I put one on her face and put one on my face. I stared at Ren.

Me: (thinking) I hope she's alright.

I sat down on the floor. I thought about Demon and Angel. They looked exactly like the demon and the angel in the picture.

Me: (sighs) I'm really tired now. (lies down)

I heard some noises coming from Ren. She woke up.

Ren: Where am I?

Me: (gets up) Our room. I found you unconscious at the bathing area so I carried you over here.

Ren: (touches her face) Did you put this bandage on me too?

Me: Yeah. You had a cut.

Ren: Thanks.

Me: No problem. Do you remember what happened in there?

Ren: Not really. All I remember is an explosion and some screams.

Me: Okay.

Ren: What happened to you?

Me: Oh, this? (points at my bandage) Someone punched me.

Ren: Who!?

Me: (thinks about Demon) It's nothing.

Ren: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah, it's okay. (looks at the clock) We should go to sleep. (yawns) (walks over to the bed) I don't feel like changing. Oh, which bed do you want to sleep in?

Ren: Can I sleep with you?

Me: Su- WHAT!?!?

Ren: (blushes) I'm kinda scared.

Me: (blushes) Well, I guess its okay.

Ren went on the bottom bed and I went on after her. She slept on the inside of the bed. I slept on the outside.

Me: Uh, good night.

Ren: Good night.

I couldn't really sleep well. Knowing that a girl is sleeping beside me kept me awake. A cute girl too. I managed though and fell asleep.

While I was sleeping, I had a dream. In the dream, Ren and I were at a wasteland. Nothing happened until a hole appeared on the ground and Demon flew out of the hole. At the same time, a beam of light appeared out of the clouds and Angel flew out. They both looked serious. Then, they started fighting. After a while, it looked like Demon was winning. I woke up.

Me: (thinking) What was that? (looks at the clock)

It said 1:28 AM.

Me: (thinking) Oh yeah. I have to go at five.

I tried to go to sleep again but kept thinking about the dream. Eventually, I went to sleep.


	7. Classmates

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 6: Classmates

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Ren's face with her eyes wide open staring at me.

Me: Ah!! (falls off the bed)

Ren: (giggles) Surprised?

Me: Yeah. It scared me too.

Ren: Hurry up and get ready. It's almost 5o'clock.

Me: Okay. (stands up) How long were you staring at me?

Ren: A couple of minutes. You're so funny and cute when you sleep. (smiles)

Me: Heh, am I?

Ren: (nods) Yep.

Me: Well, I'll go get ready.

Ren: Okay.

I went into the bathroom and did the usual. I just remembered something. I came out of the bathroom and took something out of my pocket.

Me: Here. (gives the bracelet)

Ren: You found it!! (takes the bracelet) You didn't have to.

Me: But, it's the only thing you have from your parents. You should keep it safe.

Ren: Yeah, you're right. (smiles) Thanks. (puts on her wrist)

Me: No problem. C'mon, let's go.

We kept walking until we arrived at the office.

Me: (knocks on the door) Hello?

Takahata: Come in.

We walked in and sat in the seats.

Takahata: Oh, you're both here. That's good. I needed to talk to you two. Tsubaki, you know the newspaper delivery.

Me: Yeah.

Takahata: You don't have to do it yet.

Me: I don't?

Takahata: Yep. It looks like your parents left you some money before they died.

Me: How much?

Takahata: $100,000. (don't know how much in yen)

Me: Wow!

Takahata: Your parents also left some money for you Ren. They left a million dollars. (same with this)

Me: Wow!! Looks like your family was rich.

Ren: Yeah.

Takahata: So you two don't have to get jobs yet.

Me: Okay, I'll do the newspaper delivery later then.

Takahata: Well then, that's all I have to say. I'm sorry for calling you two here so early in the morning though.

Me: No problem. (stands up)

Ren: (stands up) (walks to the door)

Takahata: Oh, Tsubaki. Can I talk to you privately?

Me: Uh, sure. (sits down)

Ren: I'll be waiting outside. (closes the door)

Me: What do you need to talk to me about?

Takahata: Some of the girls that were at the bathing area last night said that there was an explosion. They were running out of the bath house and while they were running, they saw you go in. Afterwards, some of the girls came back and saw everything was back to normal. Could you tell me what happened in there?

Me: Well, you know the person that was in front of the first explosion.

Takahata: Yes.

Me: That same person was in the bath house.

Takahata: He must have caused the explosions. Can you tell me how everything was fixed?

I thought about Angel. I didn't know if I should tell Takahata about him or not. I decided that I shouldn't.

Me: I don't know about that.

Takahata: Are you sure?

Me: Yeah.

Takahata: You may leave then. Thank you.

Me: No problem. (stands up) (walks out)

Ren: What did you talk about?

Me: It was about last night.

Ren: Oh.

Me: So, what do you want to do now? We still have a lot of time before school starts.

Ren: Want to walk around?

Me: Sure.

We walked out of the school and continued to walk around.

Me: It feels good today.

Ren: Yeah, it does. (giggles)

Me: What's so funny?

Ren: I saw the picture of you and your family.

Me: Oh. What's so funny about that?

Ren: You looked so cute when you were little.

Me: Really? I always thought I looked kinda stupid.

Ren: No, not stupid but funny.

Me: Just like when I was sleeping?

Ren: Yeah. (smiles)

We kept walking around and looked at a lot of stuff. Before I knew it, school was about to start. We walked to the classroom. I opened the door and, for some reason, everyone was staring at me angrily. We walked to where Kazuki, Koyuki, and Sanosuke were.

Me: Why is everyone staring at me?

Koyuki: Somehow, everyone knows that you two are roommates.

Me: What!? How did they find out? No one told them right?

Koyuki: Yeah, no one did. Not even Kazuki.

Me: Then, how did they find out?

Koyuki: We're still trying to figure that out.

???: Tsubaki.

I turned around. It was Razu Komichi. He's a pretty normal student, but he can be really serious at times. Sanosuke told me.

Razu: (angrily) How dare you have a girl for a roommate.

???: (walks next to him) Yeah. That's not fair.

Next to Razu was Akari Monosu. She acts like a kid and kinda looks like one. Fukuyama Itacha came up too. Everyone says that he's a pervert.

Fukuyama: Aw man. I always wanted a girl roommate.

???: You're never going to have one.

Hitomi Suzuki popped out of nowhere. She's pretty normal. Everyone else came up.

Me: Hey, how did everyone find out?

Razu: It doesn't matter how we found out. We just want to know how you have a girl roommate.

Fukuyama: I bet he did something to her. (grins)

Kazuki: Hey, Tsubaki is not that kind of guy.

Koyuki: Yeah, he isn't.

Razu: Okay, now answer my question. Why do you have a girl roommate?

Me: There were no other rooms for her.

Hitomi: Who is your roommate anyway?

Me: Ren.

Akari: Aww. I wanted Tsubaki to be my roommate.

Hitomi: Hey! (blushes) I might want Tsubaki to be my roommate.

Girl: What about me?

Girl: And me.

Girls: (argues)

Fukuyama: Hey ladies, what about me?

Girls: (ignores) (still argues)

Fukuyama: Aw man. I wish I was you, Tsubaki.


	8. Dream

**The Demon and the Angel**2

Chapter 7: Dream

School started and the day kept going until lunchtime. I went up to the roof again. Ren was there.

Me: Hey. (walks next to her)

Ren: Hey. The girls really like you.

Me: Yeah, but the guys hate me because they like me.

Ren: Do you think one of them will be your roommate?

Me: No. Once you're with a roommate, you're stuck with them for the rest of the school year.

Ren: Oh, that's good. I like being your roommate.

Me: I'm glad that you like it.

Ren: Do you like me as your roommate?

Me: Yeah. I have lots of fun when I'm with you.

Ren: (blushes) Oh, I forgot that I had to do something.

Me: I'll see you later then.

Ren: (smiles) Bye. (runs away)

Me: (stares at the sky) (thinking) The sky looks beautiful.

I thought about the dream again.

Me: (thinking) That was a weird dream. Why did I have that dream anyway?

DONG DONG DONG

Me: (sighs) Time flies too fast.

I walked back to the classroom and sat down in my seat. I stared at the sky again.

Me: (thinking) It really is beautiful.

I looked a little bit down and a hole was in the middle of the courtyard. I forgot that Demon made that hole. So much stuff has been going on. I was still confused too.

Kazuki: Hey, Tsubaki, watch out.

Me: Huh? (turns my head)

I was hit in the face by a ball.

Me: Why are you throwing balls!?

Kazuki: (laughs hard) Sorry man.

Me: (sighs) You're an idiot.

Kazuki: (chuckles) I thought you already knew that.

Me: Yeah, I did.

Kazuki: Why do you look so down?

Me: It's nothing.

Kazuki: Ok, if you say so. (walks away)

The day kept going and school ended. I waited at the front of the school for Ren. She came after a while.

Ren: (runs up to me) Sorry I was late.

Me: No problem.

We were walking to our dorm quietly. We kept walking until Ren started to talk.

Ren: How was school?

Me: It was okay.

Ren: Did you eat lunch?

Me: Yeah.

Ren: (looks at me closely) Are you okay? You usually talk.

Me: Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something.

Ren: What are you thinking about?

Me: Just a dream I had today.

Ren: What happened in the dream?

Me: Uh, well. You and me-

Fukuyama: (pops out of nowhere) Yo.

Me and Ren: AH!!

Fukuyama: (laughs hard) You guys got scared. (looks at us closely) Hmm. You two look good together.

Me: What do you want?

Fukuyama: Nothing. I was just walking to my dorm.

Me: You're in Dorm B?

Fukuyama: Yep. My roommate is Kazuki.

Kazuki: It's sad but true.

Kazuki and the others came up.

Fukuyama: Hey, don't say that. You know we have lots of fun.

Kazuki: Whatever. Hey, Tsubaki, are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself today.

Me: Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

Koyuki: (whispers) What was wrong with him?

Kazuki: (whispers) I guess it's nothing we should talk about.

Me: Uh, I'll be at my room. I'll see you guys at dinner.

Kazuki: Okay then. See ya.

I walked in my room and lied down on the bed.

Me: (sighs) I can't get that dream out of my head.

I stared out the window and watched time fly by. Before I knew it, I was asleep.


	9. Party

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 8: Party

Me: (wakes up) (sits up) (yawns) I must have been sleepy. (looks at the clock) Shoot!! It's already dinnertime!!

I ran out of the dorm and to the cafeteria. About halfway there, I saw Ren.

Me: (shouts) Hey, Ren! (runs up to her) Were you going to the cafeteria?

Ren: No, I was coming to get you.

Me: Oh. Sorry. I kinda feel asleep.

Ren: I know. I saw you.

Me: Why didn't you wake me up?

Ren: I didn't want to disturb you.

Me: Oh. Thanks.

Ren: (blushes) No problem.

Me: Did everyone already start eating?

Ren: Yeah. We were waiting for you but you didn't come.

Me: Sorry.

Ren: It's okay. You're coming now so everything's fine.

We walked a little bit until she started talking.

Ren: So what were you trying to say before?

Me: Oh, um.

I told her about the dream and everything else that I knew about Angel and Demon.

Ren: So what do you think will happen next?

Me: Don't know. But it's not going to be good.

We arrived at the cafeteria then stopped.

Ren: Should we tell the others?

Me: No, I don't want them to worry too much.

Ren: Alright.

We went in and walked towards where everybody was.

Me: Sorry I'm late guys.

Kazuki: What took so long? We already finished eating.

Me: I kinda fell asleep.

Kazuki: So you feel better right?

Me: Yeah, I'm alright now.

Kazuki: Nice. Since Tsubaki is finally here and he's feeling better, let's party at my room.

Me: A party?

Kazuki: Yeah. We were going to make a "cheer up" party for you but you're fine now so we'll change it to "we're glad that you're feeling better" party. (smiles)

Me: Heh.

We started walking to the dorm. Kazuki came up next to me.

Kazuki: Everyone was worried about you though. You probably already knew that Sanosuke and I would worry since we're your friends but even Hitomi, Fukuyama, Razu, and Akari worried about you. It looked like Ren worried about you the most though.

Ren: (blushes)

Akari: Let's hurry up. I want to party.

Fukuyama: Yeah, me too.

Hitomi: Calm down guys. We'll be there in a minute.

Koyuki: Don't get too excited.

Razu: (sighs) They act like children.

Sanosuke: Akari looks like one too.

Kazuki: (laughs) Yeah, she kinda does.

Akari: You guys are mean.

Hitomi: They don't mean it in a bad way.

Fukuyama: Yeah. Since you look like a kid, you're kinda cute.

Akari: Yep. No one is as cute as me. (smiles)

Fukuyama: No one except Hitomi. Have you seen her panties? (grins)

Hitomi: You looked at my panties again!?

Fukuyama: Oh, oops. I shouldn't have said that out loud.

Hitomi: (angrily) You're going to regret it now!

She did an uppercut to Fukuyama who flew high into the sky. After a while, he came back down and landed hard on the ground. He got back up and laughed with a few bruises.

Fukuyama: I haven't been punched by Hitomi for a while. You're still as strong as you used to be.

All except Hitomi: (laughs)

We arrived at Kazuki's room and went in. It was just like the old times. Messy as usual.

Koyuki: You really need to clean your room, bro.

Razu: I could never live in a place like this.

Kazuki: It's Fukuyama's room too you know.

Me: You're still the same Kazuki I remember back then.

Sanosuke: He'll never change.

Kazuki: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Me: In this case, it's a bad thing.

All except Kazuki: (laughs)

Kazuki: Ok ok. It's not that funny. Let's get partying. (freezes)

All except Me and Ren: (freezes)

Me: Guys? Hello? Why did you freeze all of a sudden?

Ren: Tsubaki, come here. Look out the window.

I walked over to the window and looked out. There were people outside but when I looked at them carefully, they were all standing still. Even the birds that were flying were still.

Me: What's going on?

Ren: I don't know.

Me: Everything just froze.

Ren: Ah!! Tsubaki, behind you!!

After I turned around, I felt something hit me really hard in the stomach. It pushed me back so far and so hard that I broke through the wall and fell. While I was falling, everything turned black.


	10. Hospital

**The Demon and the Angel**2

Chapter 9: Hospital

Me: (wakes up)

???: You're finally awake.

Me: Oh, Nurse Shizuna.

Shizuna: (smiles)

Me: Where am I?

Shizuna: The hospital.

Me: (sits up) (feels pain) Ah!

Shizuna: Don't get up. You need to rest. You're still hurt.

Me: (lies down) How long was I sleeping?

Shizuna: A day. You missed school today.

Me: Oh.

Shizuna: Do you remember what happened?

Me: Not much.

Shizuna: Okay. You stay here and rest. (walks away)

Me: (sighs) (thinking) I really can't remember much.

???: Oh, there he is.

???: Tsubaki!!

Me: Huh? (turns)

All my friends came up to me.

Me: Oh, hey guys.

Kazuki: What happened to you?

Me: Don't know. Everything's a blur.

Koyuki: You're okay though right?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine.

Hitomi: How long do you have to stay here?

Me: Not sure.

We talked for a while and when they had to leave, they showed me a whole bunch of "get well" cards. They were all from my classmates and my teacher. One of them was from Principal Takahata. As soon they left, I noticed that Ren didn't come.

Me: (thinking) Why didn't she come?

Soon, it was night and visiting hours were over. When I was about to fall asleep, I heard a noise coming down from the hall. The noise got louder and eventually stopped. I looked at the door and saw someone there. The person closed the door and turned on the light.

Me: Ren!?!?

Ren: Hey. (smiles)

Me: What are you doing here?

Ren: I had to talk to you alone.

Me: Oh.

Ren: (looks at my stomach) Are you okay?

Me: Yeah. It kinda hurts when I move but other than that, I'm fine.

Ren: I'm glad.

Me: So what do you need to talk about?

Ren: Do you remember what happened yesterday?

Me: A little. Everything froze and something hit me. That's all I remember.

Ren: I'll tell you the rest. The thing that hit you was Demon.

Me: I should have known.

Ren: When you were falling, Angel flew down and caught you before you hit the ground. After that, Angel and Demon both disappeared, and everything started moving again.

Me: That must have been one of their powers.

Ren: Something bad really did happen didn't it?

Me: Yeah. It could get worse later on though.

Ren: You mean like . . . die?

Me: Probably.

Ren: Are you okay with that?

Me: No, but it'll be alright. I'm sure Angel can handle it.

Ren: How are you so sure?

Me: Well, to be honest, I don't know. I just have a feeling.

Ren: But what if you do die?

Me: Everyone would be better off. My friends and my classmates won't have to worry about me, but better yet, Demon would stop, making the school and everyone in it safer. Angel could do whatever he wants.

Ren: (starts to cry) No, that's not true. Your friends will miss you then! Your classmates will miss you! I'll miss you!! (cries) Please, I don't want you to go. Losing my parents was enough but now you. I don't want to see someone else die. (freezes)

???: Is that okay with you? Do you think that, by dying, everyone's lives will be better?

Me: (looks around) Angel!?

Angel: Well?

Me: I-I don't know. I thought that everybody would be better off but now. (looks at Ren) I'm not so sure. Do you think I should die?

Angel: It's not my decision.

Me: I don't think I will then.

Angel: (smiles) Excellent choice. You've finally awakened your powers.

Me: My powers?

Angel: Come with me, I'll show you how to use your powers.


	11. Powers

**The Demon and the Angel**2

Chapter 10: Powers

The next moment, I was in the courtyard of the school. The hole was gone, and everything looked normal. Almost. When I looked at the sky, it was white.

Angel: This isn't the real courtyard.

Me: Yeah, I noticed. (feels pain) Ah!

Angel: Oh, I forgot that you were hurt. (walks to up me) (puts his hand on my stomach)

I looked at his hand and it glowed bright white. He put his hand away when the light was gone.

Angel: There.

I moved around a bit. I didn't feel any pain.

Me: Wow! Thanks!!

Angel: No problem. Okay, let's start. First, I have to tell you the difference between Demon's power and mine. You already know that, since I'm an angel, I'm good and since he's a demon, he's evil, right?

Me: Yeah.

Angel: Demon's power is all about strength. He uses his power for himself and no one else. I use my power for other people. I heal and help them in any way I can. But, because of that, Demon will become stronger than me.

Me: And kill you?

Angel: Yes.

Me: But that one time at the girls' bath house, you said that you were stronger.

Angel: I was.

Me: How? Demon should have been more powerful than you.

Angel: Well, he got lazy. He thought that he was already strong enough. He made a mistake there. But now, he's changed his ways. He's growing more powerful than ever before.

Me: Why does he want to kill me though?

Angel: To gain the ultimate power.

Me: What!?

Angel: You hold both my power and Demon's power. If Demon kills you, he will get my power too.

Me: What about you? How come you won't kill me?

Angel: Angels do not kill. It is against us.

Me: Oh. Well, I'm glad that I have an ally. So can you tell me more about my powers?

Angel: Gladly. Since you have both of our powers, you can become stronger than both of us combined.

Me: Nice.

Angel: But you have to train to become stronger.

Me: How do I train?

Angel: I'll tell you in a minute. I have to tell you when you can use your powers first. Unfortunately, you can only use your powers when you or someone else is in trouble.

Me: How come you and Demon can use your powers all the time?

Angel: Because we are an angel and a demon. You are a human.

Me: That really limits my powers.

Angel: Well, I think I've told you all of the information that you will need.

Me: What about training?

Angel: I'll show you. (snaps his fingers)

A portal came out of nowhere.

BOOM

Me: W-what the!?

BOOM BOOM BOOM

A huge monster came out of the portal. His huge red eyes stared at me. I felt really weird.

Angel: (looks at me with a serious look) Beat it.


	12. Awakening

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 11: Awakening

Me: WHAT!?!?

Angel: Beat it. If you can't beat him, you are weak. Demon and I can beat him with no problem.

The monster swung his huge arm at me.

Me: (thinking) I'm gonna die.

I don't really know what happened next but for some reason, the monster stopped. Angel was staring at me with a smile.

Angel: That's what I thought you would look like.

Me: Huh?

There was a small puddle on the ground. I looked in it and saw my reflection. I DID look different. On my head, I had sharp horns and a shining halo. On my back, I had both devilish demon wings and angelic angel wings.

Me: Whoa! I look pretty cool!!

Angel: (laughs) Yeah, I guess you do. Now hurry up and beat him. (smiles)

Me: Alrighty then. (smiles) This should be fun. (runs toward the monster)

Angel: Let's see what you got.

I jumped and landed a strong punch on the monster. He groaned and was pushed back a little.

Me: (lands on the ground) Hmm. I have wings so I should be able to fly.

I lightly jumped into the air but this time, I concentrated on my wings. After a while, I was floating in midair.

Me: Heh heh. This is nice.

Monster: (roars)

Me: Uh oh. I think he's mad.

The monster swung his arm at me again but this time, it was faster. Just as it was about to hit me, I dodged it. His arm crushed the ground. I flew towards him and punched him. The monster groaned and was pushed back.

Me: I should hurry up and finish him.

I flew toward the monster as fast as I could and punched through him. I stopped and looked at the monster. There was a hole at where I punched him. The monster screamed loudly and wobbled around. It disappeared.

Me: Phew. How did I do?

Angel: Pretty good. Your physical strength is almost to Demon's level.

Me: (changes back to normal) (disappointed) That didn't last long. So that's how I train? By defeating monsters?

Angel: Yeah. To tell you the truth, that monster you just defeated was a high class monster.

Me: But I beat him so easily.

Angel: That just proves that you are very strong.

Me: Didn't you say that Demon and you can defeat him with no problem?

Angel: Yep.

Me: You two must be really strong then.

Angel: Not really. When you're fully trained, we're nothing compared to you. For now though, I have to return you to the hospital. My time freeze is running out of time. (snaps fingers)

We were back in the hospital. I was sitting on the bed. Angel was floating in the corner. Ren was still next to the bed crying. Tears were in her sad eyes and some were sliding down her face.

Me: Should I tell my friends about my powers?

Angel: It's up to you. I have to go now. I'll try to see you as soon as I can. (disappears)

Everything started moving again.

Ren: (cries) Please, don't go.

Me: It's okay now. I won't go. I'm sorry I said that.

All of a sudden, Ren was hugging me.

Ren: You promise right? You won't go.

Me: Yeah, I promise.

Time passed.

Me: Uh, Ren?

Ren: Yeah?

Me: Could you let go of me?

Ren: Oh. (blushes) (lets go of me) Sorry.

Me: (blushes) It's okay. We should go to our dorm now. (stands up)

Ren: Aren't you hurt?

Me: It doesn't hurt anymore. Let's go.

We walked to our dorm and went into our room. I turned on the light. When I looked at the bunk bed, I saw some people on the top.

Me: Kazuki and Fukuyama is here?

Ren: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Since their room's wall was broken, they have been sleeping here.

Me: Heh, that must have been fun.

Ren: Not really. Fukuyama kept looking at my underwear and my bras. He even asked me to sleep with him. I said no though.

Me: (laughs a little) Good choice. (looks at the bottom bed) (blushes) Looks like we have to sleep together again.

Ren: (blushes) Yeah. I'm happy though. (smiles)

Me: Why?

Ren: You're all better now. I really missed you.

Me: I missed you too. (smiles)

Ren: (blushes)

Me: Come on. Let's go to sleep.

Ren: (nods) (happily) Okay.


	13. Trouble

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 12: Trouble

After seeing Ren cry like that, I felt really bad. I'm not going to die though. I finally have powers to protect myself and others, if necessary. I just hope that I'll get more powerful fast. I don't want to see anyone cry like that ever again.

Me: (wakes up)

I tried to sit up but something was holding me back. I turned to see Ren. When I did, her face was so close to mine but she was still sleeping.

Me: (thinking) Whoa!! She's really cute!!

I eventually found out what was holding me back. It was Ren's arms. Her arms were wrapped around me.

Me: (thinking) This is so not right. I have to get out.

I tried to take Ren's arms off me but then, she held me tighter, making me get even closer to her. Her legs wrapped around me too.

Me: (thinking) This is really bad. If she wakes up, she'll have the wrong idea. But, her body is so warm. Wait a minute! What am I thinking!? I have to get out now!

Just as I was about to move her arms and legs off me, Ren's blue eyes were looking at me.

Me: R-Ren!!

Ren: (sleepily) Tsubaki? (looks around) Ah! (lets go of me) (blushes)

Me: I-I-It's not what you think! I didn't do anything!

Ren: Sorry, Tsubaki.

Me: Huh?

Ren: My sleeping habits are sometimes bad. I do stuff like that a lot.

Me: Oh, really?

Ren: (blushes) Yeah.

Me: (laughs)

Ren: (embarrassed) It's not funny.

Me: Sorry, sorry. I was really scared for a minute though.

Ren: Why?

Me: I thought you were going to be angry at me.

Ren: Why would I be angry at you?

Me: (blushes) It's nothing.

Fukuyama: What do we have here? (smiles) Having fun down there?

Me: How long were you awake?

Fukuyama: Not long. Just a few seconds. (jumps down)

Me: Is Kazuki awake? (looks at the top bed)

Fukuyama: No. (looks at the bottom bed) (grins big) So you two slept together, eh?

Me and Ren: (blushes) It's not what you think. (looks at each other)

Fukuyama: (laughs) You guys are so funny.

Kazuki: Could you guys be any louder?

Me: Oh, sorry, Kazuki.

Kazuki: Tsubaki!? Why are you here?

Fukuyama: That's what I was wondering.

Me: Uh, well. I'm all better now.

Kazuki: (jumps down) Weren't you hurt on the stomach? (lifts up my shirt) Wow! Looks normal.

Me: I wasn't badly hurt. (thinking about Angel's healing power)

Ren: Oh no!

Boys: What?

Ren: School's about to start!!

There was a silence but was immediately followed by panic and rush. After we all got ready, we ran to our classroom. Luckily, we made it in time.

Me: (panting) That . . . was . . . close.

Kazuki: (panting) Yeah. Too . . . close.

Fukuyama: (panting) I think . . . I'm going . . . to die.

Ren: Let's go in.

Ren, Fukuyama, and Kazuki went in. I went in after them. Just like last time, everyone was staring at me but not angrily. This time, they looked surprised. We walked over to our usual spot. Koyuki and Sanosuke were there.

Me: What did I do now?

Koyuki: Tsubaki!? Why are you here?

Me: Uh, I'm all better.

Akari: Tsubaki! (runs toward me)

Hitomi: Tsubaki's here!? (walks toward me)

Razu: What!? (walks toward me)

All my other classmates came up looking surprised.

Me: Why is everybody so surprised?

Akari: We thought that you would be in the hospital for a few more days.

Me: Well, I'm all better.

Hitomi: Already!?

Me: Um, yeah.

Razu: That's not possible. It takes days for stuff like that to fully heal.

Fukuyama: He must have amazing healing powers.

Kazuki: Haha, get real.

BOOM

Girls: (screams)

Razu: What the!?

Me: It came from outside!

Kazuki: Sanosuke, what's going on outside!?

Sanosuke: (stands up) Everybody, get out of this classroom now!!

Everybody took his advice and ran out. I wanted to know what was going on so I ran to the windows. When I looked outside, a huge monster was standing in the middle of the courtyard.

Me: (thinking) What is that doing here!?

It was a different monster than before but just as huge and had the same red eyes. It looked like it was searching for something. When he looked at me, he stopped. I felt weird again. The monster lifted up his arm and swung it down at me. It crashed through the ceiling and just as it was about to hit me, I transformed. I felt the wings and the horns coming out of me. The halo probably popped out of nowhere. I blocked the arm, which was unusually weak, and pushed it back.

Me: (looks around frantically) (thinking) I hope no one saw that. (looks at the monster) I better finish this quick.

I flew towards the monster and punched through him just like last time.

Me: Heh, that was easy. Huh?

What I saw next was unbelievable. The monster was regenerating.

Me: What the!?

The monster turned around and grinned a little. Then, he swung his arm again but this time, it was faster. I didn't have time to block or dodge. It hit me and I crashed on the ground hard.

Me: Gah!! (spits out blood)

It sounded like the monster was laughing.

Me: (stands up slowly) They've gotten better. Looks like I need to find another way to beat him.

The monster swung his arm but I was ready this time. I dodged it but he used his second arm and hit me. I crashed through the windows and slammed into the wall. I stood back up, wobbling a little and kinda dizzy.

Me: (panting) H-he's really good. How am I supposed to defeat him? I don't think I can go on much longer.

At that time, I felt something on my hand. I looked at it and noticed that my hand was glowing a black color.

Me: Huh? Wow! I can feel the power in my hand. I wonder what would happen if I concentrated some more.

I concentrated and the glow from my hand got bigger.

Me: Cool. Now, let's hit him with it.

I flew towards the monster. When I got into his range, he swung his arm. I dodged it and kept going. The monster had a frown on his face and swung his other arm but this one was faster than normal. I dodged it again but just by a hair. I stopped in front of the monster's chest and punched it as hard as I could with my glowing hand. As soon as I made contact, my fist exploded. I heard the monster scream. When the smoke cleared, the monster was gone.


	14. Truce

**The Demon and the Angel**3

Chapter 13: Truce

Me: (sighs) (looks around) How am I supposed to fix all of this? (thinks about Angel) Hmm. (snaps my fingers)

Everything was fixed.

Me: Heh heh. (transforms back) (turns around) I better tell everyone that everything is fi . . .

All my friends were staring at me in shock.

Me: Oh shoot!! Uh, you didn't see anything!! It's not what you th-

Kazuki: T-Tsubaki, what was that?

Koyuki: W-what happened to you?

Hitomi: W-what did you just turn into?

Razu: H-how did you fix everything?

Akari: Are you a superhero?

Fukuyama: That was awesome!

Sanosuke: . . .

Me: (laughs nervously) Um, I . . . don't know what to say.

Ren: Tsubaki, you have some blood on the side of your mouth.

Me: Huh? (touches my face) Ah! I forgot to heal myself!!

Fukuyama: So you do have healing powers.

Me: Uh, I better explain.

I told them everything I knew. About Angel, Demon, and how I got my powers.

Akari: Wow! You're pretty special aren't you?

Me: Yeah, I guess.

Razu: That's a really interesting story though.

Kazuki: You looked pretty cool in that other form.

Me: I thought so too.

Fukuyama: (grins) You could get all the ladies now.

Kazuki: Don't you remember? He already has all the ladies.

Ren, Koyuki, and Hitomi: (blushes)

Sanosuke: Here comes everybody else.

All of our classmates and some other students from different classmates came up.

Student: What happened?

Akari: Don't you know? Tsubaki has superp-

Me: (covers her mouth) It's nothing.

Everyone went back to their classrooms.

Boy: What was going on?

Girl: I don't know.

Me: (thinking) That's good. No one knows what happened except me and my friends.

Teacher: Everybody, please quiet down.

Everybody did so.

Intercom: Attention everyone.

Me: (thinking) That's Takahata's voice.

Intercom: Please do not worry about anything and continue your studies. Thank you.

Me: (thinking) Why did that monster come here though? How? Maybe Angel can answer my questions. I wonder when I'm going to meet him again.

All: (freezes)

Me: (thinking) Heh, looks like now. (talks out loud) Welcome back, Angel.

Angel was beside me floating in midair.

Angel: Good to be back. (smiles)

Me: I think this is the first time that you showed yourself to me in the morning.

Angel: Heh, anything wrong with that?

Me: Nope. It's just a first.

Angel: Well, do you need anything?

Me: Oh yeah. A monster showed up today. Not only that but this one was a lot stronger and faster.

Angel: (laughs nervously) I kinda forgot to tell you something important.

Me: What is it?

Angel: Well, uh. You already know that I can summon monsters right?

Me: Yeah.

Angel: Demon can too.

Me: That makes sense.

Angel: He probably summoned the monster to kill you.

Me: It was a pretty hard monster.

Angel: Pretty hard?

Me: Yeah. I still beat it though.

Angel: Wait a minute. Something's not right. If Demon wanted to kill you, he would have used a lot stronger monster.

Me: There are stronger monsters!?

Angel: Of course there is. There are monsters beyond your imagination. Hmm, this isn't right.

???: What's not right?

Me and Angel: Huh? (looks around) Demon!?!?

Demon was in a corner arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Demon: Heh heh. Took long enough.

Me: W-what are you doing here?

Angel: Did you come here to fight?

Demon: I'd love to but unfortunately no. I have some things that needs to be discussed with you two.

Angel: What is it?

Demon: That monster you fought, Tsubaki, wasn't summoned by me.

Me: What!?

Demon: Do you think I'm an idiot!? If I summoned a monster, it would be the most powerful of all monsters. They would destroy you. But, I want to destroy you with my bare hands. Besides, I know how you get stronger so I would never summon a monster.

Angel: Who summoned it then?

Demon: That, I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out and I need your help, Angel.

Angel: A truce then?

Demon: Yeah, a truce.

Me: How can we believe you?

Demon: Don't believe me then. It's your choice whether or not you believe me. I have to go now. Oh, one more thing. The person that summoned that monster is not an ordinary person. I think that he has powers beyond compare. Don't keep your guard down and . . . don't die. (disappears)

Me: Do you trust him?

Angel: For now, yeah. This person seems to be a big threat if Demon had to make a truce. I'm going to go and help.

Me: Okay. Be careful.

Angel: You too. (disappears)

All: (starts moving)

Me: (sighs) (thinking) I wonder what's going to happen.


	15. Random Stuff

**The Demon and the Angel**4

Chapter 14: Random Stuff

School breezed by and it was the weekend. Everyone was really excited except me. I couldn't keep my guard down. We went to eat dinner but before we ate, I went up to the roof.

Me: (looks at the sky) The stars look awesome.

Ren: Yeah, they do. (walks next to me) Why did you come up here?

Me: No reason.

A slight breeze came.

Ren: Wow! It feels good.

I looked at Ren for a minute. She looked so pretty. The breeze made her hair fly and the moonlight reflected off her skin. It made her beautiful.

Ren: Why are you staring at me?

Me: Huh? Oh, uh. You look really pretty today.

Ren: (blushes) Thanks.

Me: C'mon, let's go eat.

Ren: Yeah.

We walked down and went towards our table. We sat down. As soon as I was about to eat, my friends were all staring at me.

Me: Uh, what's wrong guys?

Kazuki: It's nothing but it's kinda weird being around you now, since you have powers and all.

Me: Oh. Then I'll eat on the roof. (stands up)

Kazuki: Hey, wait a minute. You can still eat here. I didn't mean it like that.

Me: It's alright but I still want to eat on the roof.

I went back up the roof and sat down. I don't know why but being on the roof always calms me down.

Me: (sighs)

I heard the door open. I looked behind me and saw all my friends were there.

Me: (surprised) Why are you guys here?

Kazuki: Well, we kinda noticed that you're always up here so we came to take a look.

Koyuki: I didn't even know that we had a roof.

Hitomi: The breeze feels good.

Razu: Pretty nice place, Tsubaki.

Me: Um, thanks.

Kazuki: Okay, it's settled then.

Me: What's settled?

Kazuki: We're going to eat up here from now on.

Me: Huh? Why?

Kazuki: Well, it's a good place.

Me: Sorry but I'm afraid you can't.

Kazuki: Why not?

Me: This place is kinda special to me. It's full of memories that I cherish and love and when I come here, I always feel relaxed. I'd like to keep it that way.

Kazuki: (smiles) I understand.

Akari: Me too.

Razu: Nicely said.

Ren, Koyuki, and Hitomi: (blushes)

Fukuyama: You always make the girls blush.

Me: (laughs nervously)

Kazuki: (grins) So, Tsubaki.

Me: Yeah?

Kazuki: Which girl do you like the most?

Me: (blushes) What!?!?

Kazuki: You heard me.

Fukuyama: I want to know too.

Me: Uh, well.

I looked at each one of the girls. Akari was smiling. Koyuki was staring at the ground blushing hard. Hitomi was doing the same thing. Ren was looking at the sky.

Me: I like all of them.

I thought that the girls couldn't blush harder than that but I was wrong.

Fukuyama: What do you mean you like them all!? He asked for which girl you liked the most! That's one girl not all of them!

Me: But I honestly can't pick.

Kazuki: What kind of answer is that!?

Me: Um, nice weather today.

Kazuki and Fukuyama: Stop changing the subject!! (keeps arguing)

Razu: They're idiots.

Sanosuke: Well, they're our friends.

Razu: (sweat drop) Don't remind me.

Sanosuke: Heh.

After dinner, we went to the bath area. The girls went into their place while the boys went to theirs.

Kazuki: Hey, Tsubaki. When you transform, does your wings come out of your back?

Me: Uh, I'm not sure. They probably do though.

Kazuki: Man, I wish I could transform.

Me: But remember, I can only transform when someone's in trouble. I can't change whenever I want to.

Fukuyama: I would save a beautiful girl if I had powers.

Me: What if a boy was in danger? Would you save him?

Fukuyama: Nope. Only girls for me.

Me: Isn't that kinda cruel?

Fukuyama: I don't really care.

Kazuki: What if it was one of us that was in trouble?

Fukuyama: Well . . . nope, I still wouldn't.

Kazuki: Why you! (beats up Fukuyama)

Me: (laughs)

We all finished and walked toward our dorm.

Hitomi: What happened to Fuku-

Kazuki: Don't ask.

Me: So, since it's the weekend, what should we do tomorrow?

Kazuki: Don't know.

Fukuyama: No clue.

Koyuki: Well, Hitomi, Ren, Akari, and I was going to go shopping. You guys want to come?

Kazuki: I have nothing else to do.

Fukuyama: If it's with girls, I'll always come.

Razu: Sorry but Sanosuke and I have some business to attend to.

Me: What do you have to do?

Sanosuke: Club duties.

Hitomi: You're going to come right, Tsubaki?

Me: Um, yeah. I need to buy some new clothes anyway.

Koyuki: Let's meet up in front of the dorm at 8o'clock.

All except Sanosuke and Razu: Okay.

We arrived at our dorm and went up to the third floor. Everybody went to their rooms except me, Ren, Kazuki, and Fukuyama.

Me: Do you think that your room is fixed now?

Kazuki: Let's go check.

We went to his room. The wall that was broken was fixed.

Kazuki: Cool!

Fukuyama: (cries)

Me: Why are you crying?

Fukuyama: I won't get to sleep in the same room as Ren now.

Ren: (laughs nervously)

Me: Well, you two can sleep here now right?

Kazuki: Yeah.

Me: We'll see you two tomorrow then.

Kazuki: Okay. (looks at Fukuyama) (shouts) Fukuyama! SHUT UP!!

Ren and I ran into our room after we heard that.

Me: Scary.

Ren: Yeah.

Both: (laughs)

Me: (yawns) We have our room to ourselves again.

Ren: (happily) Yep.

Me: Oh yeah! Ren, can I ask you a favor?

Ren: What is it?

Me: I'm not good at choosing clothes so can you pick the clothes out for me?

Ren: (giggles) Sure.

Me: Thanks.

After we changed and got ready for bed, we slept together again. This is the best.


	16. Shopping District

**The Demon and the Angel**5

Chapter 15: Shopping District

Ren: Tsubaki! Hurry up or we'll be late!

Me: (sleepily) Just five more minutes.

Ren: Tsubaki! Come on!

Me: . . .

Ren: Tsubaki!!

Me: . . .

Ren: (shouts) TSUBAKI!!

Me: AH!!

I was so surprised that I jolted up. When I did, my head hit the top bed hard.

Me: Ow! (rubs my head)

Ren: We're late!

Me: Huh!? (looks at my watch) Oh jeez!

I got ready and we ran down to the entrance.

Ren: Sorry, we're late. Tsubaki wouldn't get up.

Me: (laughs nervously)

Kazuki: No problem. We just got here too.

Koyuki: C'mon, let's go.

We walked out of the campus and went to the shopping district. The bus was the only way to go there. We arrived and I stared at this place in amazement. There were so much people.

Me: Wow!

Kazuki: I haven't been outside the campus for a while.

Fukuyama: Hey, Kazuki. Let's go to the arcade.

Kazuki: Way ahead of you. (runs away)

Fukuyama: (runs away)

Akari: I want to buy some toys.

Hitomi: You really are a kid aren't you?

Akari: (pouts) No, I'm not.

Hitomi: (laughs) C'mon, let's go buy the toys. (walks away)

Akari: Yay! (walks away)

Me: What are you going to do, Koyuki?

Koyuki: I was going to buy some clothes.

Me: Want to come with me and Ren then?

Koyuki: (smiles) Yeah, sure.

We walked around and went inside a store.

Me: There are a lot of clothes.

Koyuki: What kind of clothes do you need?

Me: Just a few shirts, pants, and underw . . . (blushes) Shirts and pants.

Koyuki: (giggles) Okay. C'mon, Ren.

Ren: Yeah.

Those two went around the store while I went to look for underwear.

Me: Hmm, this looks good. I'll buy this.

Ren: Hey, Tsubaki? Do you think that you'll like this shirt? (holds out the shirt)

Me: (turns around) Oh, Ren! Um, yeah. That looks like a good shirt.

Ren: Okay. What are you looking at?

Me: Uh, it's nothing.

Ren: (looks) Ah! (blushes) Sorry.

Me: (laughs nervously) It's okay.

We bought the clothes and headed out of the store.

Me: What should we do now?

Koyuki: Let's gather everyone up and eat some lunch.

Me: That sounds good. I'll get the boys in the arcade then.

I ran over to the arcade and looked around. There was a small group of people huddled around something. I went over to see what it was.

Me: Heh, figures.

It was Kazuki and Fukuyama. They were playing a fighting game and beating each other up. I waited until they were done.

Me: Kazuki. Fukuyama. C'mon, we're going to eat lunch.

Kazuki: Good! I was starving.

We walked back to meet everyone and went to eat. After some time, we finished.

Akari: Look at the toy I bought. (shows the toy)

Kazuki: Whoa! This is one of the characters in the fighting game we played.

Fukuyama: This was my favorite character.

Kazuki: I still beat you though.

Fukuyama: Only because someone pushed me while I was playing!

Kazuki: Stop making excuses!

Fukuyama: I'm not making excuses!! It really happened!!

Kazuki: Yeah, right. Just admit that you lost fair and square.

Fukuyama: You want to fight again!? I'll beat you!!

Kazuki: You're on!! Back to the arcade!!

They ran out to the arcade.

Koyuki: Seriously! Those two always fight about games.

Hitomi: Well, they are boys after all.

Akari: Arcade!! I want to go to the arcade too!!

Hitomi: (sweat drop)

Akari: Let's go, let's go, let's go.

We eventually went to the arcade. Those two were going at it.

Kazuki: Great!! A tie AGAIN!!

Akari: Let me try.

Akari took Kazuki's place.

Fukuyama: I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're cute.

Akari: Hehe.

Akari won.

Akari: Yay!

Fukuyama: (sweat drop)

Kazuki: (laughs) You suck, Fukuyama.

Fukuyama: You try then!!

Kazuki: Okay.

Akari won again.

Akari: Yay!

Kazuki: (sweat drop)

Fukuyama: (laughs) Who sucks now?

Kazuki: Shut up! Let's go again, Akari!!

Akari: (happily) Okay!

Those three kept playing while we were watching them.

Me: Heh, this is pretty funny.

Hitomi: I never knew that Akari was so good at games before.

Koyuki: That girl is full of surprises.

Ren: Tsubaki, come over here.

Me: (walks up to her) What's up?

Ren: Look at the sky.

Me: Huh?

I looked at the sky.

Me: I don't see anything.

Ren: Look closely.

I looked at it closely and saw something. It was a black dot.

Me: What is that?

Ren: I don't know. It's been there for a while now.

I kept staring at it and noticed that it was getting bigger.

Me: What the!?

It kept getting bigger and bigger. But, something was weird. It wasn't getting bigger. It was getting closer. When it got close enough, I knew what it was. It was a monster.

Me: Oh shoot! (transforms) (thinking) There's too much people here. How does Angel make time freeze? (looks around) What the!? They're not moving. Did I do this?

The monster roared.

Me: I better finish this quick. The time freeze might not last long.

I raised my hand in front of me and concentrated.

Me: I'll just defeat it like last time. Huh?

Instead of my hand glowing, a beam of red and black came out of my hand and struck the monster. The monster screamed and disappeared.

Me: I'm getting more and more powers. (changes back)

Everyone started moving again.

Ren: Huh? Where did the dot go?

Me: Don't know. (thinking) Even though I do.

Eventually, those three finally stopped.

Kazuki: . . .

Fukuyama: . . .

Akari: That was fun!

Kazuki: We lost. (sobs)

Fukuyama: Painfully. (sobs)

Akari: Aw c'mon guys. Cheer up.

Kazuki and Fukuyama: (sobs louder)

Me: (sweat drop) Um, Akari?

Akari: Yeah?

Me: Can you and me play one round?

Akari: Sure!

I fought Akari while Kazuki and Fukuyama was still sobbing. After a while, I won.

Me: Phew. Good game, Akari. You are pretty good.

Akari: Wow! Tsubaki beat me!

Kazuki and Fukuyama: What!?

Me: I was kinda good at games.

Akari: Not good. Great! He beat me really bad.

Kazuki and Fukuyama: What!?!? We couldn't even touch her.

Akari: And I couldn't touch him.

Kazuki: Tsubaki, let's go one round.

Me: Um, okay.

I won in ten seconds.

Kazuki: Whoa! He's crazy!

Fukuyama: Wow! What moves did you just do?

Koyuki: C'mon, let's go back home.

While we were in the bus, I told them everything about the game. I've never seem them pay attention like this before. It was kinda funny.

We arrived at the campus entrance around late afternoon.

Kazuki: (sighs) Now what?

Fukuyama: I'm going to take a nap. (walks away)

Me: I have to sort out my new clothes.

Ren: I'll help.

Hitomi: Akari fell asleep so I'm going to put her in bed.

Kazuki: I'm going to check on Sanosuke and Razu. What about you, sis?

Koyuki: I have some club duties to do.

Me: We'll see each other at dinner right?

All: Yep.

Me: Okay, see ya later.

We all went our separate ways.


	17. Time With Each Other

**The Demon and the Angel**

Chapter 16: Time With Each Other

Ren and I went into our room. I looked in the bag of new clothes I got.

Me: Nice! (takes out the clothes) I'm going to try them on. (takes off shirt)

Ren: Eek! (blushes) (covers her face with her hands)

Me: Don't worry. I'm just changing shirts.

Ren: O-okay.

While I was looking for a shirt, I could feel Ren staring at me with her eyes. I don't really have a nice body but ever since I fought those monsters, my muscles have gotten a little bigger. I finally found a shirt and put it on.

Me: Heh. Ren, how do I look?

Ren: . . .

Me: Ren?

Ren: . . .

Me: Reeen?

Ren: Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something.

Me: What were you thinking about?

Ren: (blushes) You have a nice body.

Me: (blushes) Well, all those monsters I fought gave me a workout.

Ren: You've fought two monsters right?

Me: Three.

Ren: Three?

Me: Yeah. Remember that black dot? That was a monster.

Ren: How come it disappeared?

Me: I beat it. Time froze and I-

Ren: Time froze? I thought only Angel and Demon had that power.

Me: Yeah but I think I'm strong enough to be able to do it too.

Ren: Then, we're not going to be able to see you in your transformation state . . . or the monster.

Me: It'll be alright. I'll try my best to protect you guys and everybody else.

Ren: . . .

Me: There was something that's bee bothering me thought.

Ren: What is it?

Me: The first time I saw Demon at the courtyard, nobody was frozen. And the time when Demon hit me, you weren't frozen. I'm pretty sure that they were strong enough to freeze time but they didn't.

Ren: Are you going to ask Angel that?

Me: Yeah, I need to know.

Ren: What's Angel like?

Me: He's pretty cool. He's nice and everything. Helps me out a lot.

Ren: What about Demon?

Me: I don't really know much about him but, besides the evilness, he's pretty cool too. (looks at my watch) It's almost time for dinner.

Ren: I'll put away your clothes. (puts away my clothes)

Me: Thanks.

Ren: (smiles)

Me: (thinking) I don't think I ever told Ren and the others about my truce with Demon. I wonder how they'll react.

Ren: Okay,

Me: Cool. Let's go.

We walked out.

Ren: Wow! The sunset looks really beautiful.

Me: Yeah . . . (looks at Ren)

That wasn't the only thing beautiful.

Me: (smiles)

Ren: You know, when I first came here, I thought that I wouldn't make any friends.

Me: Really?

Ren: Yeah . . . I don't have to worry about that anymore though. (smiles)

Me: (thinking) I never knew she felt like that. It must have been tough for her. (says out loud) You didn't have to worry about that in the first place.

Ren: Why is that?

Me: Because you have all the qualities of a good friend. You would have made a friend instantly. Especially a guy.

Ren: And that guy would be you.

Me: (laughs nervously) I guess you're right.

Ren: I need to thank you.

Me: For what?

Ren: Helping me when I needed it. You gave me your lunch, found my room, and . . . (blushes) comforted me.

Me: Well, I'm just glad I helped.

Ren: I wish I could do something for you. It feels kinda wrong for me to receive all of this and not give you anything in return.

Me: It's okay. Just being with is enough . . . (blushes) I-I didn't mean it like that.

Ren: (blushes) (giggles)

Me: (thinking) That sounded like a confession. (laughs a little) I'm an idiot. (smiles)

After all this, we arrived at the cafeteria.

* * *

Well, this is as far as I got on my written one. I haven't worked on it for a while now. It's been about . . . 5 months, I think. I'll try to work on it as soon as I can, so look forward for the next chapter.


End file.
